The Matchmaker
by JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart
Summary: Lovino is turned down by his high school crush, Antonio. In a (semi, d-dammit...) desperate attempt at a second chance, he checks out a Matchmaker stand within the school. There he meets Feliciano, starting his journey. They face odd challenges, and find something non of them knew. What will become of this revelation?


******The Matchmaker**

_Introduction_

* * *

><p>Non possiedo Hetalia<p>

* * *

><p>There's always a fantastically romantic, tragic, and compelling story behind one's adventure of finding their one and only lover. There's always a hint of at least one of those three, filling up their minds with bliss, heartache, or longing respectively. Such stories can be found anywhere, even somewhere within one's self from their dream. Love is everywhere. And all will find it expectedly, or unexpectedly. But then there's me.<p>

I go by Lovino Vargas, or Nonno (Italian for grandpa) for my crankiness… I attend high school, in my last year. I wasn't always terribly snappy, but when high school settled into my bones, by midway through tenth grade, I began to shelter myself; my exterior very grumpy. My friends began to tease me over this, using my hot-headed temper for their own entertainment. At one point, one even said I need to 'get laid' to relax a bit. …. Holy shit, really?! It's only freaking high school, and I don't even have a c-crush…! … Okay, yeah, maybe. Shut it. They left me after that, anyways.

Antonio Frenandez Carriedo. He's not the most popular kid, but neither is he the least popular. He's stuck in the middle, neutral, if you will. He can be kind, but cunning. His eyes are a green I cannot describe… Oh, dio, and his hair… Ruffled, curly brown locks that find home on his round head… Oh, dammit. I rambled on again… All I can say, is that I've already scared him off. He'll talk to me, but it's not as much of a common occurrence that I'd like it to be.

Anyways, with my (very few, now) friends knowing this… dotting information, I feel doomed to pure chaos. They've already begun to send him fake letters under my name! Damn them all… But with these pushes, just yesterday he came to chat with me about the 'letters'.

Antonio went on and on about how he appreciates the compliments, smiling the meanwhile. I thought for a second that I may have a chance. But of course, nope. He was using his always brilliant constructive criticism. At the end of it all, he said, "But sorry, I'm just not interested!" Fucking sigh. Welp, there goes that, plus my apparent relaxation method…

Yet, it was at this moment I found myself walking past this way-to-flamboyant neon stand with the words "Matchmaker" written along it's top. Biting my lip, I collected my pride, and stepped aside the busy hallway to look into this idea. The male grinned at me brightly, swinging his feet under the table while his amber eyes twinkled. I grimaced back at him, feeling my dark brown eyes follow in the action. He quickly greeted me, asking me to take a seat.

I did so, and began to fidget under his gaze. "Uh, so… What do I have to do?" I asked, avoiding making eye contact.

"Well, I need to ask you a few questions, take in your looks and personality, then go through my other customers! Unless you have someone on mind…!" the auburn-haired male replied, taking out a note pad covered in doodles.

"Okay. I hope they aren't too freaking personal," I mumbled, crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair. He glanced at my posture, then giggled.

"My, my, some looks regretful! Too bad~! Let's begin, hm?" He paused, looking at his list of questions. "Heh, basics first! Full name, age, grade, orientation, and type, if known."

I barely caught onto the words as he recited his list. "Hmph. Lovino Romano Vargas, seventeen, twelfth, whatever the hell I feel like at the time, and no, I don't really have a type." I replied swiftly.

The male across from me humming, taking down my answer. "Mhm! Now." He quickly cleared his throat, failing in looking more mature. "Do you have your eyes on someone, or do you just want a special someone to hold…~?"

I scoffed, turning my head to the side in an attempt to hide my blush. "I-I guess so. I already been rejected, and I've accomplished having him fear me to a degree…" I muttered, feeling my shoulders crunch towards me. He asked for the name, and I replied with a touch of hesitation in my reply. The Matchmaker nodded, humming the meanwhile. "Speaking of names, I'd like to know who is setting me up, for christ's sake!" I blurted, a light snide look crossing my face.

"Ahah, si, I guess you should! Feliciano Veneziano!" Feliciano responded, putting his notes to the side. "Now, I'll be busy finding out how to get you two little love birdies together~!" he chimed, gesturing for me to shoo. I rolled my eyes, somehow feeling the need to stay a bit longer. With a sigh, I left for my locker.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys~! New story, yeah... I will be continuing with ABWMTM, but I needed a quick breather. This probably won't be updated much either, I just wanted my <em>****_idea to get a head start. Chapters will hopefully be longer, so sit back and wait :P _**

**_I wonder if anyone can guess my plotting...! :3_**

**_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_**


End file.
